


Fear and Loathing

by inconstancy



Series: A Ghost Should Be So Practical [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconstancy/pseuds/inconstancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And now I see, I see it for the first time. There is no crime in being kind, not everyone is out to get screw you over. Maybe, oh just maybe they just wanna get to know you." - Marina and the Diamonds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a self-challenge, using a playlist I made for The Hunger Games to create 200 word fics.

"That approach will never work, Odair."   
  
"And why not?" It's evident from the tilt of Finnick's head, the arch of his eyebrow, that he's not exactly used to being told being the smoldering Finnick Odair, District Four Victor won't accomplish whatever it is in this instance he's attempting to. And it's further evident from the hard look Haymitch gives him that Finnick ought to just quit while he's ahead and listen to the damned guy. It's not like he mentored her through one set of games or anything.   
  
Most of the rest of their exchange is silent. Glances exchanged over the top of the girl's head. The boy's as well, seeing as Mellark knows almost less than her. But he is preoccupied with Katniss, and Haymitch would honestly be surprised if he was truly aware of anyone else but her at the moment. Stupid kids and their love.   
  
Finnick seems to get it, however. At least, Haymitch hopes he gets it because if they mess this up there is no second chance with this particular one.   
  
Later, Katniss is visibly disgruntled by her interaction with Finnick. Haymitch can only roll his eyes at her. The girl on fire never learns.


End file.
